Work and Play
by We Thought It'd Be Funny
Summary: Chrom is stressed and overworked. But, three residents of Castle Ylisse can't have that, now can they?


Once again, you get to enjoy the fruits of a fit of brilliance.

Or idiocy. I'm not sure which. It's hard to tell!

Either way, enjoy.

I do not own Fire Emblem.

Sincerely,

-Funny.

-P.S. Avatar Name- Julia. Her hair is brown, goes to about her chin. basically, she's the female avatar preset with brown hair.

* * *

Chrom rolled his wrist around in its socket, for the third time tonight. He had never really understood why his sister had spent at least half of the day in her chambers, but now that he had taken leadership of all of Ylisse, he realized that she was signing the metric ton of documents that came in every day that needed her attention.

Town watch reports, requests for aid, petty disagreements between nobles, even more petty disagreements between nobles, and requisition forms.

The requisition forms alone took a couple of hours.

_It must be midnight by now, I've been here so long..._ he thought to himself.

Placing the quill in the inkwell, he leaned back in the oak chair, hearing the wood groan and creak under his rather considerable weight.

"I swear. It's like they make up problems just to keep me here." he grumbled, letting his shoulders slump and relaxing his muscles. This late at night, he briefly considered just falling asleep right then and there, but if that happened (again) then his wife, Julia...

Well, the end result wouldn't be pretty.

Sighing, he straightened up, and took the quill from the inkwell, looking down at the next notice that demanded his attention.

_Creak..._

Chrom stopped abruptly, splattering a bit of ink on the page. Immediately, his hand crept towards the hilt of Falchion, which was always at his side. He strained his ears to hear any sound. He was probably just being paranoid, but as Julia was always saying, "Better paranoid than dead."

Drumming his fingers on the sword's hilt, he kept listening for a sound, any sound...

_Pft!_

_Snrk!_

...Giggling.

Immediately, Chrom relaxed.

_Trained assassins don't giggle._ He thought as he rose from his seat, mock-searching the room.

"Now, I wonder what made that sound?" he chuckled, pretending to look behind a bookcase.

_Hee Hee!_

_Ghkt- Quiet! Pft!_

His eyes flicked over to the source of the noise, a small plant in the corner of the room.

Smiling, he turned his back to it.

"GET HIM!" a young, but strong voice roared.

"YAAAAAH!"

Chrom laughed and pretended to fall to the ground when the small assailants tackled him. He looked up and saw a beaming six-year-old girl staring at him.

"Gotcha, Daddy!" she said, a laugh in her voice.

"Indeed you did, Lucina." he chuckled, ruffling her navy blue hair with a free hand.

"So, who's the mastermind? Is this a Morgan plan?" he asked, staring at the five-year-old boy with blue-black hair who was clinging to his waist.

"Nope!" Morgan chuckled. "Mom did it!"

He laughed. "Well, your mother's plan worked."

"Was there ever any doubt?" A voice said from the doorway. Looking up, he saw his wife, Julia, leaning against the doorway, a smirk on her face.

"No. Chalk up another flawless victory for a flawless tactician." he said, staring up at her.

"Indeed. So, soldiers, what shall we do with the prisoner?" she asked with a playful glint in her eye.

"Captured? Me? I don't think so!" In one, swift movement, he spun around, and pulled his children into a tight hug.

"Ahaha! Mommy, help!" Lucina play-cried through her laughter. Morgan was laughing too hard to say anything.

"Hmph, coward! I challenge you to a duel!" she said, brandishing a broom like it was a sword.

"The tactician fights me? Very well!" grabbing a broom, he leapt up and began an exaggerated fencing match with his wife. His children started to cheer from the sidelines (for Julia, of course).

"Minions! Attack!" Julia cried.

"Hyaaaa!" the children roared as they tackled their father yet again.

Hours later, when day found them, Chrom had his arms around his sleeping wife and children.

The papers lay on the desk, forgotten.

* * *

There it is.

Please Review.

Sincerely,

-Funny.


End file.
